


Depths

by UncleTouchyLich



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Control, F/M, Intimacy, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Mind Control, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sexual Intimacy, Vampires, hemomancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleTouchyLich/pseuds/UncleTouchyLich
Summary: Luxanna finds herself with a strange bedfellow- again- and she has to wonder how this keeps happening to her.





	Depths

“Please- not so deep.” She half asked, half hissed. Lux was usually so careful to mask any fear around him, but he saw it flash in her eyes like the iridescence of a dragonfly’s wing.

Vladimir half closes his eyes for a moment, like a cat relishes the sunlight, and listens to the adrenaline in her veins and the thump and flutter in her chest. “You’ve said that before about other things.” He retorts, rocking his hips against her teasingly and he feels her legs squeeze reflexively against his sides. The hemomancer laughs darkly at the flush that spreads across her cheeks. “Did you say it the first time? Maybe you’ll find out that you like this too.” His tone is teasing with her but thank the gods she’s managed to keep the venom out of it.

She’s never heard anything dangerous aimed at her. But the danger was there, and maybe that was part of the thrill, maybe that’s where she’d let herself get a little lost. Maybe that’s where a harmless detour in purpose had turned into a new path and- “ _Vladimir_!” Lux hadn’t expected the bite. She’d been distracted and he’d been keenly watching, waiting for the right moment. She struggles for a moment, when the animal-like fear of having something latched onto her neck sets in. Her legs try to gain purchase on the slippery silk bedsheets and she pushes against his chest, yelping a little when he doesn’t budge. But it is only a moment and she remembers. She huffs out an exasperated, shaky breath and tries to relax. Her arms reach around her strange, strange lover, holding him tight, her breasts pressed against him. This was.. comfortable. Nervous and comfortable at once. At least he was warm, he was always so very warm.

Unable to move her head, all she can do is look straight up over his shoulder. She met her own gaze with a start. She couldn’t feel her neck or her shoulder anymore- he knew how to tease pain out of someone, push it away. His bite was numbing and she could only really feel a slow pull as he took his time, drawing blood out of her. She knew from curious questions she’d prized him with that he wasn’t simply drinking it in, his skin absorbed it just as readily. He could breathe her in if he wanted to.

This stupid bedroom... he had a lot of bedrooms and she’d forgotten about a particular detail of this one- the mirror on the ceiling. _Really_. Vladimir had some odd notions. She gives herself a long, hard look. She’d perhaps have been embarrassed or ashamed if he was looking, watching her look at herself, or if someone else had been there. It was a strange and startling thing to see, and she didn’t want that right now. Damn him. It would be high necked dresses for her for a while, wouldn’t it, until a choker or similar could cover up the mess he was making of her neck. 

Lux closed her eyes and let herself feel, relaxing with this predatory .. thing in her arms. She almost felt.. drowsy. She could feel Vladimir’s silken hair against her face and she could feel him, erect against her. Lux can’t tell if it’s him doing it again, if it’s one of his tricks where he encourages her body to want him, coaxing her flesh to tingle and ache or if it’s her own feelings… but she finds herself pushing her hips up to meet his, coaxing him, almost as warm as he is. She’s come to associate this ache of drawn blood with a very peculiar intimacy. Vladimir smiles when he pulls his mouth from her neck and she makes a sound, a pleased, dreamy sound and her arms keep him close. He leaves kisses on her throat, her chin, and a sharp fingernail slowly trails across her shoulder leaving a beaded line of red. He watches her for her reaction, greedy for her pain or pleasure. But she, as always, surprises him.

Her thighs squeeze him again, this time it wasn’t out of nervousness. She mumbles to him in a dreamy daze. “Maybe a little deeper.”

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble request I answered on not-the-lich.tumblr.com for an intimate moment between Lux and my Vladimir.


End file.
